


Losing Faith Character Description

by nameless_wanderer



Series: Losing Faith Supplements [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_wanderer/pseuds/nameless_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preliminary descriptions of the ten main characters in Losing Faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Faith Character Description

Faith  
Core Value: Consistency  
Motive: Hope  
Losing Faith In: Change  
Voice Range: Mezzo-soprano with soprano tendencies  
Belief System: Agnostic atheist  
Description: A girl who's just trying to survive high school and her crippling anxiety. She does this quite well until she accidentally tells everybody she doesn't believe in god. Chaos ensues. Bright and kind, but often brash and poor at decision making.  
Relationships to other characters: Coda-Best Friends. Katherine, BQ-Friends. Christ'an-Siblings. Jacqueline-Enemies. Colton-???  
Orientation: (Some form of asexual? I've been changing it)

Coda  
Core Value: Intelligence  
Motive: Music  
Losing Faith In: Kindness  
Voice Range: Baritone with slight tenor tendencies  
Belief System: Athiest  
Description: A boy who loves music. Came out as gay/atheist two years prior to the story, sparking a distrust of people and a mysterious event that has haunted him since. Helpful and friendly, but quick to judge.  
Relationships to other characters: Faith-Best Friends. Katherine-Formerly Friends. Christ'an, BQ-Friends. Jacqueline-Arch-enemies. Colton-unknowing crush, believed to be unrequited (it's not).  
Orientation: Gay

Katherine  
Core Value: Persistence  
Motive: Change  
Losing Faith In: God  
Voice Range: Alto with mezzo tendencies  
Belief System: Catholic- Lawful neutral  
Description: A girl who wants to help out her friend, but isn't quite sure how. Tends to be somewhat self-absorbed, which leads to problems in her observations and perceptions. Determined and apologetic, but at times oblivious.  
Relationships to other characters: Faith-Friends, unrequited crush. Coda-Former friend, former crush. Christ’an, BQ-Friends, Jacqueline-Enemy, Colton-???  
Orientation: Bisexual

Christ'an  
Core Value: Certainty  
Motive: The future  
Losing Faith In: Knowledge  
Voice Range: Kid-Soprano, amab gender non-conforming actor, if possible  
Belief System: unsure  
Description: Faith’s younger sibling who just want to understand things, but has a hard time understanding their own gender. Their inquisitive nature causes aggravation in the most confident adults  
Relationships to other characters: Faith-Siblings. Coda, Katherine-Friends. BQ-Best friends/role models. Jacqueline-fearful. Colton-role model.  
Orientation: N/A (gender non-conforming though, uses “they/them” pronouns)

Barbershop Quartet, AKA “BQ”  
(consisting of June, Viola, Cadence, and Christopher)  
Core Value: Acceptance  
Motive: Harmony  
Losing Faith In: Truth  
Voice Range: Soprano, Alto, Tenor, Bass, respectively  
Belief System: Catholic-Lawful Good  
Description: The four friends who live on Barbershop street (which two are siblings again?) who just want to make sure everything's ok. Often times they worry they’ve crossed the line in checking on their friends’ well-being. Accepting and empathetic, but at times too apologetic.  
Relationships to other characters: Faith, Coda, Katherine, Colton-Friends. Christ’an-Best Friends. Jacqueline-one-sided friendship  
Orientation: who knows? certainly not us.

Jacqueline  
Core Value: Goodness  
Motive: Belief  
Losing Faith In: Hope  
Voice Range: Soprano with homicidal tendencies  
Belief System: Catholic-Lawful Evil  
Description: The main antagonist of Losing Faith, Jacqueline believes herself to be better than… well, just about everyone. Jacqueline will apparently stop at nothing to convince others of her views, but secretly regrets her misdeeds and hides a terrifying past. Cold and vicious, but regretful and mistreated.  
Relationships to other characters: Faith, Katherine-Enemies. Coda- Arch-enemies, secretly feels guilty. Christ’an, BQ-???. Colton-Dating  
Orientation: Also somewhere on the ace spectrum

Colton  
Core Value: Honesty  
Motive: Friendship  
Losing Faith In: Goodness  
Voice Range: Tenor-Baritone  
Belief System: Supposedly Christian-Neutral Good  
Description: Jacqueline’s boyfriend (even though they couldn’t be more different), Colton just wants to live honestly. However, prone to innuendos and foot-in-mouth syndrome and simply not being able to spit things out, he sometimes has a hard time doing this. Quick-witted and honest, but his humor can make some people (Coda) uncomfortable at times.  
Relationships to other characters: Faith, Katherine-??? Coda-Squish/Requited crush. Christ’an, BQ-New friends. Jacqueline-Dating  
Orientation: Pansexual


End file.
